Hate Me
by ocoa
Summary: Hate him for having his flawed selflessness. /Ignorant!Guardians/ #YesSongficChallenge (?)/


**A:N/ Wow... I'm churning out so many stories... ****I wrote this a while back, when I first heard this song. It was a really sad song, and yeah... Since I'm all on the Ignorant!Guardians drive now, I guess I might as well upload this.**

**Anyway, KHR is written and illustrated by Amino Akira-sensei and all rights belong to her and its respective owners. Similar with Hate Me, it belongs to its record owners and Blue October.**

**PS Yes I realize that this is against your shitty rules, but I don't care. Screw with my account if you want to. I have my stories in my hard drive and other accounts to screw with you.**

**And since I'm sort of bored... well, lemme start a challenge. The #YesSongficChallenge or whatever.**

**Thanks for clicking on this :)/**

**Legend:  
Bold/Italics-** Lyrics  
_Italics- Memory_**  
**

**Song- Hate Me by Blue October**

He grasped the cold metal with leather clad fingers as he closed his eyes, remembering. Behind him, the guitar started to play.

"_Tsuna...are you okay?" _

_**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head**_

"_Yeah... I'm fine. Go ahead."_

_**They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed**_

"_Really, Jyuudaime?"_

_**Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone**_

"_Yeah. Go. I'll be fine, Hayato..." _

_**Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home**_

"_Arara, what's this? Dame-Tsuna alone now? So Gokudera and Yamamoto finally realised how useless you are?"_

_**There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you**_

"_Leave me alone."_

_**And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?**_

"_Oh, now the useless bastard is talking big huh? Well, fuck you. What do they see in you anyway? Stay the fuck away from them. Don't drag them down like they're your grades. You don't fucking deserve their pity!"_

_**And will you never try to reach me?**_

"_Oh god, Tsuna-kun! Stay away from him! Tsuna-kun, are you alright? I'll go get Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun-"_

_**It is I that wanted space**_

"_No. Just bring me to the infirmary..."_

_**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**_

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

"_I don't want to trouble them..."_

_..._

The silver haired man flicked the lighter with practice eyes, dazed emerald eyes golden in the flickering flame. He stared at the single packet of cigarettes, remembering.

_**I'm sober now for 3 whole months  
it's one accomplishment that  
you helped me with**_

_"Gokudera-kun, that's bad for your health!"_

_**The one thing that always tore us apart  
is the one thing I won't touch again**_

_"I can't help it, Jyuudaime... The urges are too much..."_

_**In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night**_

_"...well, if you want, I can help you."_

_**While**__**I was busy waging wars on myself,  
you were trying to stop the fight**_

_"I can't do it, Jyuudaime! It's too hard! Every day, all I want is to smoke! I can't do it!_

_**You never doubted my warped opinions on things  
like suicidal hate**_

_"I can't be saved, Jyuudaime..."_

_**You made me compliment myself  
when it was way too hard to take**_

_"You're strong, Gokudera-kun... Believe that."_

_**So I'll drive so fucking far away  
that I never cross your mind**_

_Sorry, Jyuudaime. I'm just not good enough for you_

_**And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**_

_"Gokudera! Tsuna... Tsuna's gone!"_

_**Hate me today**_

_I only cared about myself._

_**Hate me tomorrow**_

_He listened to my troubles, but I didn't look out for his._

_**Hate me for all the things I didn't do**__**  
**__**for you**_

_I'm sorry, Jyuudaime._

"Hayato?" The silver haired man looked up, flipping the lighter closed as he did. His gaze locked with hazel.

"Reborn found Tsuna."

...

The faint applause followed them as they walked off stage. Waving a tired hand to his band-mates, he waited until he was alone to pull off the heavy hood that hung over his head throughout the performance, releasing spiky brown hair that was slightly mussed from the day's work. He sighed, before leaving the alleyway outside the bar.

He still had to go to his next job.

**Please Review.**

**Similar to the last two stories, if you want I can continue this. Or maybe link it to TtLG... Huh... That would be interesting...**

**Anyway, #YesSongficChallenge and stuff**


End file.
